dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Axe Maniac
'Axe Maniac '''is the eighth episode of ''Dude, That's My Ghost! It aired for the first time on February 10, 2013, along with The Ghost of Spencer Wright. Episode Overview Billy feels neglected when Spencer pays more attention to a new video game than to him. Plot The delivery guy rings the doorbell to the Wright household, clipboard and package in hand. Unfortunately for him, he has been set up as an unwilling actor in one of Spencer's films, the melon-head movie as he calls it, and so he is scared off by a costumed Rajeev floating in front of him (in actuality Billy is holding Rajeev up). Before he starts up his truck to leave, he quickly tosses the package into Rajeev's melon-head. Rajeev expresses a complaint about the situation, saying he should be getting "danger pay". Ignoring him, Spencer simply removes the package lodged in the melon-head, which in turn breaks the costume. Billy opens the package and inside is Axe Maniac 2: The Axing. Spencer and Billy rejoice. Enthusiastic to play the game, Billy whisks Spencer away and slams the front gate shut, leaving Rajeev outside. At first, Billy thought the game would be very easy to handle but soon he figures it's way too hard for him, while Spencer turns out to rule at the game. Since he can't handle it, Billy tries to get Spencer away from the TV to spend some time with him but gets rejected no matter what Billy says. Feeling dumped, Billy "eats his feelings" with peanut butter, at least he THOUGHT it was smooth PB. Soon, he notices it's crunchy, which he doesn't like at all, and starts complaining about Spencer not taking care of his mom buying the wrong kind of PB. That only leads Billy harder rejection, ignorance even, and soon he cries, causing his ectoplasm tears to drop on the console and mutating the game. Noticing he went too far, Spencer tries to comfort Billy, which doesn't work. The ghost is so heartbroken that he decides to leave, much to Spencer's dismay. Unfortunatley, his sadness about Billy being gone gets quickly replaced by manipulation right when he returned back to his game. In the next sene, Rajeev is seen trying to flirt with Lolo right when Billy appears and she tells him off. Although he left, Billy still is very concerned about Spencer and doesn't even take his eyes of his phone and gets depressed because he hasn't even bother to call his ghost-bro. To get rid of Billy, Rajeev pretends to call Spencer and lies to Billy that he said sorry and wants Billy back. Hearing this, the ghost gets very happy and he returns back to his "bromigo". Much to his disgrace, he finds Spencer STILL playing the game and keeps on ignoring Billy. Billy gets another idea and dresses up like the "ghost of the video game past" and shows Spencer a video about him getting his very first video game in the hope he would drop it. That doesn't help at all be as Jessica caught a her brother in the bathroom he leaves and starts talking and walking like a zombie. After that, Billy tries "the ghost of the video game present", showing Spencer his parents about being sad about something but it wasn't anything about the game-obsession from their son. Naturally, Billy fails again and his last fan is the "ghost of video game future". Jessica gets Spencer again talking like a zombie and figures he's just weird again. Finally having enough, Billy yells in anger about the game taking away Spencer from him but soon realizes that Spencer isn't himself and is under the control of the Axe Maniac boss, who appears out of the game and drags Spencer with him into the game. Billy tries everything to wake Spencer up but soon he wakes up himself. For him, it's weird that he suddenly finds himself in the game with Billy and the Boss about to smash them. Seeing Billy holding onto his PB jar, gives Spencer the idea to throw it at the Boss to defeat him, with success. Spencer claims it's the "Gloob of the gods" exactly as Billy did. Hearing this, makes the ghost happy and the two meet in a hug. To get rid of the now dangerous game once and for all, the boys just throw it out of the window. At the end, Spencer and Billy chill and discuss about Billy's ectoplasm getting more dangerous. That gives them the idea to see what would happen if Spencer's cell got some on it. The result? Nothing good Main Characters * Billy Joe Cobra * Spencer Wright * Axe Maniac Boss Minor Characters * Rajeev * Delivery Guy * Lolo Calorie * Jessica Wright * Hugh Wright * Jane Wright Trivia * "Axe Maniac" is a play on the video game "Guitar Hero". * It's the delivery Guy's first appearance. * Billy's dislike for crunchy and love for smooth peanut butter are featured in this episode * Billy reveals that he and Spencer already were best friends long ago (appearenelly maybe not that long since Billy died one year ago). * Also, the friendship between Spencer and Billy proves itself to be intense, showing that Billy gets extremely heartbroken only because Spencer ignores him to play a game and despite being mad, Billy still can't get Spencer out of his head. * The Boss looks similar to pop legend Elvis Presley. * The whole "ghost of the video game moments" Billy did was a parody on the Charles Dikins Christmas movie. * All of the ghosts designs were based on famous video game characters: **The ghost of the past resembled Super Mario **The ghost of the present resembled "Call of Duty" **The future ghost resembled "TRON" Category:Episodes